


On the Run in Romania

by AgeOfTonyJunior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accords? What are those?, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, CACW? What's that?, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Confused Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Rating: T, tony teases clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfTonyJunior/pseuds/AgeOfTonyJunior
Summary: Steve finds out about the attack on the UN and how the Winter Soldier is the prime suspect. He wants to help but Tony will not let him because he's too close to Bucky. Tony suggests Clint to go on the mission of smuggling Bucky out of the country instead.





	On the Run in Romania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi_Im_Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Lou/gifts).

> This was supposed to be your birthday present but then school happened and then laziness happened. So you get your present a month too late. Happy birthday, my lovely!

It's another weekday night and Steve has just gone to bed, leaving Tony to his genius thoughts and tools in the state of the art lab in the compound. His current project involves equipping the armor with anti-stealth tracking devices. He found out on the Avengers' last mission that a rival of Stark Industries was very close to implementing stealth mode trackers. Naturally, he has to be prepared.

FRIDAY is silent, performing actions as Tony instructs without talking back. He thought he'd get used to not having JARVIS around, and it got easier, but it won't be the same without him. At least Vision is still around the compound if he ever wanted to consult him on something. Though Vision did not quite have the same level of sarcasm that JARVIS had.

Tony is focused on the algorithm for the new software and is unaware of FRIDAY speaking to him. It's not until the AI repeats for the second time that he turns his attention to the voice. “Did you say something FRIDAY?”

“Yes, boss. There is something in the news you should see.” FRIDAY repeats.

Tony swipes away the screen containing complex mathematical equations. “What is it? And don't tell me that Hammer Tech figured out the anti-stealth tracking device.”

“No, boss.” Answers FRIDAY and proceeds to play the news clip.

Tony watches as the UN building explodes in fire and smoke and the emergency services members come rushing in to rescue the diplomats. He notes the news caption which states the time of the attack before it switches and the news anchor announces who the lead suspect is. His face twists in confusion when he hears the name of Steve's best friend, James Buchanan Barnes.

Scratching at his chin, Tony asks, “FRIDAY, was he really there?”

“Security footage from the source confirms what the news reported.” FRIDAY plays the original security camera footage from the buildings surrounding the target area.

Tony never met Bucky Barnes but he's seen pictures of him after the Triskelion attack. The man in the security footage FRIDAY gathered is the same man he saw in those pictures. He sighs. What is he going to tell Steve? He's been looking for Barnes since that incident and he hasn't been able to find him. This is going to devastate him.

“What's the last suspected location of the Winter Soldier?” He asks the AI. Perhaps there's a mistake. Steve told him how difficult it has been to find him, how every trail ends up being a dead end. It doesn't make sense for him to suddenly make an appearance when he's the ghost Steve says he is.

The AI's reply is short and concise, “unknown.”

He sighs again and picks up his tablet from his workbench. Steve best find out from him rather than anyone else. Maybe he can ease the blow.

***

Tony opens the door to the bedroom quietly. Sure, he will wake Steve up, but there was no need to startle him awake. He sets the tablet on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out a hand and rests it on Steve's shoulder, calling his name softly. That's all Steve needs before Tony hears him intake a breath suggesting that he's awake.

Steve turns his head towards the hand on his shoulder and smiles. “Hey.”

Tony tries his best to have his returning smile appear natural, unstressed. “Hi.”

“What made you come to bed?” Steve's voice is sleep-ridden and soft, making Tony hate that he woke him up.

With a sigh, Tony readies himself to pull off the bandage. “I'm not actually coming to bed. There's something you should see.”

Steve's brow furrows and he sits up in bed, resting his back against the headboard. “Is something wrong?”

Tony averts his gaze for a second before climbing into bed and sitting beside Steve. He takes his hand and grabs the tablet from the nightstand. “Something happened at the UN; a bombing. Someone you know was there.”

Steve's muscles tense, his voice is small when he asks, “who?”

Reassuring him by tightening his hold on his hand, Tony answers, “Bucky. He was there.”

The colour drains from Steve's face as his whole body shudders as if he had a bucket of cold water dumped on him. Tony leans closer to him and holds his hand in both of his. “He's not hurt.” Tony explains.

Steve looks to Tony, confusion in his eyes. “I don't understand. You said he was there.”

Nodding, Tony opens the clip on the tablet and sets it in Steve's lap. “He was there, but not as a bystander. He's a suspect, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head, refusing to believe Tony's words before playing the clip. “No. Bucky wouldn't do that. He has no business with the UN anyway.”

“I think the same thing. But, honey, there's security camera footage of him on the scene.” Tony hits the play button on the video and both the news clip and the original security footage play back to back.

Steve never stops shaking his head in disbelief. Tony feels like he's the one receiving bad news instead of the one delivering it. Steve cups a hand to his mouth. “It can't be true.”

Tony snakes his arm behind Steve and pulls him towards him until his head is resting on his shoulder. Steve allows himself to be moved; he welcomes the feeling of Tony's warm shoulder under his head.

“Maybe it's not.” Tony assures him. “You said that he's really good, that he never leaves evidence for anyone to find him.”

Steve nods against Tony's shoulder.

“So maybe,” Tony continues theorizing. “maybe it wasn't him.”

Steve cranes his neck to meet Tony's eyes. “But you showed me the security footage.”

Nodding, Tony adjusts his position to allow Steve to face him while still lending his shoulder to him. “I did, but it doesn't make sense. Why would he suddenly make an appearance and announce himself like this when you've been looking for him for two years and haven't found him?”

Deep in thought, Steve's lips part and close as he tries to find the right words. “Tony... Do you think someone is trying to frame him?”

Tony tips his head to the side in agreement. He tries an encouraging small smile that soon turns into a beaming one when Steve returns it.

“That means he doesn't want to harm anyone, Tony!” Steve leaps from Tony's side and sits cross-legged in front of him. “He's not gone. I can help him!”

“You can.” Tony takes both of Steve's hands into his lap.

“I have to find him.” Steve says in a hushed tone as he already began formulating a plan.

Tony does a double take. “What?”

Steve furrows his brow. “Didn't you agree with me that I should help him?”

“I did, I do, but you can't be the one to go after him.” Tony explains, thumbs drawing circles on the backs of Steve's hands. When Tony's eyes meet Steve's, the look he sees in them is one of pure betrayal.

“Why not?”

His heart twists. “Steve. You're the first person anyone associates with Barnes. You can't go after him.”

“I'm not worried about what people think, if that's what you're worried about. Let them think I bombed the UN. When I find Buck, we'll prove it wasn't him or me.”

Tony shakes his head.

Steve's eyes show frustration and the ever present persistence, the resolution of a man who made up his mind and would not allow anyone to change it. It should make Tony rethink what he wants to say, but it doesn't.

“Honey, you can't. You're too close to this.”

“Which is exactly why it has to be me!” Steve's voice rises with his passion about the matter.

Tony brings one of Steve's hands to his mouth and kisses it, hoping it would call him down. “He's a wanted man. Everyone is looking for him. If you go, you'll be a wanted man too. I can't have that.”

Steve takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. When he speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper. “I can't just sit and do nothing while he tries to run from them.”

“You won't.” Tony cups his cheeks. “You won't.”

“Then how?” Steve asks, hands coming up to hold Tony's.

“Someone else can help him. Someone you trust. That way your heart will be at ease, as will mine because your red white and blue pretty self isn't going to get recognized.” Tony earns a tiny smile from Steve for his choice of words. “See? Problem solved. You can stay safe at home with me while someone saves your Bucky. How's that for pure genius?” Tony jokes again.

Steve's smile gets wider and he leans forward to press his forehead to Tony's. “But who will go?”

Tony goes through the list of options in his head quickly. “Clint.”

“Clint.” Steve repeats.

“Clint.” Tony reiterates. “You trust him almost as much as you trust me.”

Steve nods. “But not more than me, right?” Tony teases to lighten the mood.

“Never.” Steve shakes his head.

“Good.” Tony nudges Steve's forehead. “I'll tell the bird in the morning.”

“All right. Thank you Tony.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Steve, if I don't defy your stubborn pigheadedness in order to protect you, then what good am I for?”

Steve smiles, a hint of a blush to his cheeks that makes Tony mad. How can his man still blush after all the years they've been together?

Tony lies down, effectively pulling Steve alongside him. “Come on. You should resume your beauty sleep.”

Steve adjusts his position to lie more comfortably. “What about you?”

Tony kisses Steve's forehead. “I'm not going anywhere.”

***

“Let me get this straight. You want me to go on a solo mission to rescue an unstable brain-washed master assassin wanted for bombing the UN, so your honey pot doesn't have to be associated with him and thought of as a criminal?”

It takes Tony two seconds to make sense of Clint's run on sentence. “Yep.”

“Count me in!” Clint claps his hands together.

“Are you sure? No one is ordering you to do this.” Steve propositions.

“I know that, Cap. But if you believe your guy didn't do it, that's good enough for me. I'm in.” Clint nods convincingly.

Tony sees an opportunity to tease Clint and takes it. “What if he told you that eating week old pizza is okay, would you do it, because Cap said?”

Clint turns his death glare in Tony's direction. “Not funny, Stark.”

Tony throws his hands up in surrender. “I'm just trying to understand this blind faith you have in Steve. If this was my mission, you would've asked me a million questions.”

Steve attempts to contain his smile.

Clint's death glare turns into a raised eyebrow. “I'll ask you just one. If Cap asked you to do something, would you question him?”

“No.”

“There you go. I rest my case.” Clint jumps down from the table he's sitting on.

“But! But, I'd at least try to understand it.” Tony counters.

“No, you wouldn't. You'd do it blindly.” Clint argues.

Tony gives in because it's true. “He's my husband. What's your excuse?”

“He's my team leader. Duh!” Clint ends the argument by approaching Steve who's laughing to himself at the show he and Tony presented. “I'm glad you find this real funny, Cap.”

Steve sobers himself up and clears his throat.

“What should I know about Bucky Barnes?” Clint asks, already starting his preparation for the mission.

Steve approaches Tony's desk and grabs a thick file that he hands to Clint. “Tony and I put this together. It has everything you need to know about who Bucky was, what Hydra did to him, and what he remembered the day of that attack and what he might remember.”

Clint begins flipping through the pages in the file as Steve continues. “FRIDAY was able to cross reference the location of the attack with individuals who resemble Bucky. There were three individuals near the sight of the attack, only one of which bears a very close resemblance.” Steve stops and looks to Tony who continues Steve's thought without a pause.

“Then she made a worldwide search for all individuals who appeared on CCTV anywhere in the world and found another hundred or so matches with resemblance to Barnes. And cross matched them with the individual from the UN attack who bears the closest resemblance based on an actual picture of him. The result, Barnes is likely in Romania, nowhere near the UN at the time of the attack or otherwise.”

Clint nods, absorbing all that Steve and Tony said. “So, I'm heading to Romania then.”

Steve nods while Tony affirms with a “yeah.”

“Can I fly first class?”

Tony crosses the room to where Clint is standing next to Steve, yanks the file from his hand, and hits him across the head.

“Ow!” Clint yelps and rubs the back of his head.

“Can you take this seriously?” Tony scolds.

“What's wrong with you? Cap is laughing!” Clint points at Steve who is in fact chuckling.

Tony raises his in hands in betrayal. “Just for that Steve, you're actually going on this mission. I changed my mind.”

“Okay! I'll go with Clint.” Steve teases in retaliation.

“NO!”

Steve pulls Tony in and kisses him on the cheek. “I'm just joking, silly.”

Tony pouts, which prompts Steve to kiss his lips lightly.

“Ew! Gross!” Clint exclaims as he turns his back to the husbands.

Steve immediately apologizes and whispers something to Tony. Tony sighs. “Fine! The bird can fly first class to Romania.”

Clint turns around beaming. “Really? Aww, thanks Cap!”

Tony hits Clint with the file again. “I'm the one paying for it, not Steve!”

“Thanks Cap!” Clint calls out just to bother Tony as he runs out of the room.

***

Bucky enters his small apartment and tosses the newspaper bearing his picture aside. He wasn't in Vienna. He doesn't do that anymore. What's going on? He turns around the corridor corner and spots the man standing in front of the fridge. He tenses and his hands clench into fists. He reminds himself to breathe; he's not going to kill anyone. He will only defend himself if the man attacks him.

Bucky approaches the man and notes the quiver on his back and the bow inside it. An archer, one equipped with the skills for a quick and easy, silent kill. He's not afraid. The man hasn't given him any clue that he noticed he's not alone anymore. If he wanted to, Bucky could kill him now and be done with it. But he doesn't want to.

Bucky approaches him closer still with silent steps. He appears calm, unaware of his surroundings, with one arm resting on the fridge and the other bent by his side with a hand on his hip. He is not giving Bucky any sign than he means to hurt him, so Bucky tests the water but purposely making his footsteps heavy to be heard for sure.

The archer turns his head and Bucky blinks slowly like a cat. The man is in _his_ apartment, standing in front of _his_ fridge, and eating _his_ chocolate bar. He smiles, “hi!”

Bucky scowls. What is this?

“Sorry I took your chocolate bar. I'm starving! Stark got back at me and ordered all the food I don't like for the in flight meals. That's what I get for asking for a first class ticket. I'm definitely telling Cap about this.”

Bucky recognizes those names. Stark is the rich man he sees in ads on the television when he goes to the coffee shop. Cap is the man he read about in the museum, the man he tried to kill, his best friend, Steve. If this man knows Steve, then he's not a threat. Bucky relaxes but doesn't let his guard down.

The man finishes eating Bucky's chocolate bar and puts the wrapper in the garbage bin. He wipes his hand on his pants before extending it out for a hand shake. “I'm Clint.”

Bucky stares down at the hand outstretched innocently in front of him. He doesn't shake it.

The man, Clint, pulls his hand back. “I'm a friend of Steve. You remember Steve right? Captain America?”

Bucky nods. “I read about him in a museum.”

“Right. Well, he sent me to get you home. Do you know why?” Clint asks.

“I am home.”

Clint furrows his brow. “I meant, well Cap meant, home as in where you lived before.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I don't belong there anymore.”

“Maybe you don't think you do. But your friend, he really wants you back. He's been looking for you for two years and couldn't find you.” Clint tries to explain.

“I didn't want him to find me.”

"I understand that. He does too." Clint can hear the sound of approaching footsteps and realizes that he must hurry if he wants to get Barnes and himself out alive. “That's why he sent me. Because there's no way you suddenly would let everyone know your location, right? Bucky.”

“I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore.” Bucky defends himself, though he's not obligated to.

“See, that's exactly what I mean. You're smarter than to leave a way for others to find you.” Clint takes a cautious step towards Bucky.

Bucky doesn't step back but makes note of where Clint's hands are.

Clint notices Bucky looking at his hands and puts them out in plain sight. “I know you didn't set the bomb in the UN. Better yet, Steve knows it. But the people who think you did are on their way here right now.” Clint decides to go for the truth as the footsteps sound nearer.

“I know. I can hear them.”

“If you can, don't you want to get away from them?” Clint asks as he looks around the apartment for alternative exits.

Bucky shakes his head. “I didn't do anything wrong.”

“Look, you know that, I know that, but they don't. And these people, they don't plan on taking you alive.” Clint hears the footsteps and judges that they must be at least two floors down. Meanwhile, he wasn't getting anywhere with Bucky.

Bucky makes the same realization and begins to take the glove on his left hand off. He doesn't want to fight, but he will defend himself when they attack. “That's smart. It's a good strategy.”

Clint sees the glove fall to the floor and pulls out his bow. He keeps one hand stretched out to Bucky to make his intentions of not harming him clear. “Isn't it a better strategy to try and escape while you still can?”

Glancing to the door that the footsteps weren't too far from and to the window, his only other exit, Bucky weighs his options. Does he trust this man and escape with him, or does he take his chances against the people who want him dead and attempt to escape them? A small voice in his head tells him to trust the archer; because Steve does. “How do we escape?”

Clint smirks, glad he somehow got to him. “With this.” He makes a show of extending his bow and twirling an arrow after he pulls it out of the quiver.

Bucky clenches his hands into fists, thinking he made the wrong choice. Clint notices and takes aim towards the window. “Don't worry. You can trust me.” He shoots the arrow out the window just as the German soldiers begin breaking down the door.

Confusion paints Bucky's normally blank face. How is this supposed to help? His doubts shatter when the archer grabs his hands and pulls them to his waist. Bucky stares and suddenly notices the line extending from the bow, out to the arrow lodged in the next roof. Realization dawns on him and he grips the man's hips tightly as he swings himself, and Bucky alongside, out of the window and apartment just as the Germans breach through.

They land on hard concrete on the roof of the neighboring building, Clint laughing maniacally. Bucky stares at him disapprovingly. “What?” Clint asks when he's done laughing. “We got out of there! And that was fun!”

Bucky looks from the arrow in the roof towards the window of his apartment and decides that maybe the weird archer is right. He doesn't tell him, instead he inquires, “what now?”

Clint pulls the arrow out of the concrete and retracts the line. “Well, I gotta get you away from those lunatics. Do you know another safe place?”

Bucky's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. This is his rescuer? Couldn't Steve send someone else? Or personally show up? Truth is, he remembers a lot more than he tells. He knows that he grew up with Steve, that they're best friends, fought in the war together, made promises to each other, and a lot of other small details. Two years is a long time to spend by himself and his thoughts, so he remembers Steve. And will express his lack of satisfaction because he didn't come for Bucky himself.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Clint asks, unaware of Bucky's internal monologue.

“This is what Steve sends me?” Bucky raises his head to the sky and shakes it.

It's Clint's turn to be shocked. “Wait. I thought you're all brain-washed assassin. Like you were literally a minute ago?”

“I am. I haven't changed.”

Clint's jaw drops. “But you're talking and being sarcastic.”

Bucky shrugs. “You told me to trust you. This is me trusting you.”

“Oh.”

“And for helping me escape.” Bucky adds.

Clint can't help the smile he gives Bucky. “We still haven't gotten you to safety yet. Come on, I scouted the area before. I'm pretty sure the place I found is safe.”

***

They had walked in the more empty streets of Bucharest for nearly an hour in silence. Clint didn't know what he should talk about and Bucky hadn't really needed to make conversation with anyone in years, and was rusty. Maybe the only talking they'll do is one of utmost importance.

Bucky glances towards Clint. “Where is the safe place you found?”

“It's just outside the city.” Clint replies without looking towards Bucky.

Bucky nods and allows the silence to overshadow them once again.

Clint takes an audible breath, making Bucky look in his direction. “Why do you ask?”

Bucky shrugs. “Been walking for a while. You said you scouted before you found me right?”

Clint nods. “Yeah. But I took a cab. I can't really get in a cab with you right now.” Clint glances side to side, avoiding looking at Bucky's face.

Bucky raises an eyebrow in amusement. “What's your plan after the safe place?”

Clint turns around the corner of another empty street. They were losing daylight and still hadn't reached their destination. “Stark is going to pick us up in the jet.”

“Because you can't take me to the airport.” Bucky supplies the joke for Clint this time.

Clint stares. “I bet you were funny.”

“Hmm.”

“We're almost there. You don't have to tolerate me for much longer.”

Bucky's interest peaks. “Why? Do you often have that reaction?”

Clint shrugs. “I guess. People don't generally want to hold a conversation with someone they don't take seriously.”

Bucky casts his eyes to the concrete sidewalk. He doesn't know what to say. No one should feel like this. Clint turns another corner and Bucky follows. He notices that he'd picked up the pace and assumes it's because of the approaching night. Night can be good for them. It's easier to hide in the night.

They walk a few more blocks before Bucky sees it and immediately knows that it's the safe place Clint mentioned. It's an old abandoned building that looks like it jumped out of a scary movie. The front gate is bolted with a large lock, the lawn is a mess of weeds, the door beyond barely stable in its hinges, and many of the windows dangerous with leftover shards of glass from where they'd been broken. In the front lawn, there are the remains of a children's park, swings, a slide, and monkey bars.

Bucky points at it. “This it?”

Clint turns to look at him. “Yeah.”

“You don't think they'll check the creepy abandoned building for the brain-washed assassin?”

Clint shakes his head. “Nah. They think you'll try to beat it through the airport. Hence why we're staying away from the city.”

“So Stark is going to get his jet here?” Bucky asks. He's following the man he just met along, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't know the details.

“No. It's still pretty close to the city. Tomorrow morning, we're going further out.”

They're in front of the building. Clint reaches out and touches the lock, then his hand goes to one of the pockets on his belt and takes out an instrument unfamiliar to Bucky. He points it at the lock, presses a button and the lock clicks open. Clint returns the tool to his belt as Bucky looks on in awe.

“After you.” Clint says as he pushes the rusty gate open.

Bucky is about to step forward and halts himself. “How do I know this isn't a trap?”

Clint holds a hand to his chest, feigning being hurt. “I thought you trusted me.” He pouts. “Fine! I'll prove it to you.” He says and stomps forward with exaggeration. “There! No traps. Happy?!”

Bucky smiles and follows him. “I am.”

Clint huffs, crosses his arms across his chest, and makes his way to the door. Bucky's smile widens at the childish behavior. Clint uses the tool again to unlock the door and enters the building without offering Bucky a chance, and proceeds to stomp his way up the stairs to the top floor. Bucky follows quietly, smile on his lips.

They enter one of the apartments together. It's dark and smells of dust, but Bucky can make out the outlines of furniture. Clint makes his way forward carefully until he reaches the window. He pulls back the dust heavy curtain and lets in some of the street lights. He coughs as the dust loosens from the curtain. He reaches into another pocket on his belt and pulls out a small flashlight. As he turns it on, the room fills with an unnatural bright light.

Bucky brings a hand up to shield his eyes. “I think that's brighter than the sun.”

“I said the same thing at one point.” Clint chuckles. “But it's very useful. It's Stark tech so you know it's going to be over the top.”

Bucky lowers his hand as his eyes start to adjust to the light. “I see the commercials on TV sometimes.”

Clint nods and sets the flashlight onto the table in the middle of the room. They're in what the light revealed to be a living room. He takes out another flashlight and leaves Bucky as he explores the rest of the apartment. Bucky makes his way to the window and looks outside, memorizing the layout of the street in case of emergency. They won't be staying here long, but he never knew when trouble might turn up. This morning when he woke up, he never would've guessed that this is how his day would turn out.

“There's only one bedroom!” Clint calls, his voice echoing in the apartment. “Kitchen is obviously empty. Water is thankfully running. There aren't any supplies though.”

Bucky doesn't know why Clint is concerned. It's only less than eight hours before sunrise. They can leave then. He doesn't tell him this, however. It might be mean. Clint returns to the living room much quieter than Bucky expects and he startles him.

“Sorry.” Clint apologizes. “I'm going to find a store to buy some supplies and food. Do you want anything?”

“What?” Bucky is surprised. “No, you can't leave. It's dangerous. What if they catch you?”

Clint waves off his concern. “It'll be fine. No one saw me anyway. Besides, we need food and drink. And I need to shower.”

“I'll come with you.” Bucky offers.

A look of horror washes over Clint's face. “No way! I'm risking jail to get you to safety and you want to go shopping? No. Way.”

“But...” Bucky begins.

“No.” Clint interrupts. “You may be concerned about me but it's my job to keep you safe. So please, just stay here.”

Bucky wants to argue, because he is genuinely concerned about Clint, but he doesn't think it's his place to be. He also can't explain why he is concerned, so he doesn't know what to say. He nods once. “Don't be long then.”

Clint flashes him a bright smile. “I'll hurry back.” He winks and heads out of the apartment.

Bucky blinks, unaware of the small smile making its way onto his lips.

***

Bucky sat perched on the back of the couch staring out the open window, waiting for Clint to return. He wondered how long it takes to go to the store and buy food and necessary supplies under normal circumstances. He couldn't come up with an answer. It usually took him a few minutes to go to the market to buy what he needed for the day, usually one item at a time.

He knows that it's been a long while since Clint left, and that wasn't right. He doesn't know why, but he was beginning to worry. Clint has nothing to do with this mess. This was his mess and his only. Clint said it: he's risking jail for him, and it's hardly fair. Bucky didn't want anything to happen to him. He hugs his arms around his knees and rests his chin on his forearm and continues to wait. He nods off.

Clint returns and finds Bucky sleeping on the back of the couch. He smiles as he sets the bag of food and supplies down. He approaches Bucky to wake him up but is unsure how to do it without startling him. He thinks for a minute and decides on a soft whisper.

Bucky opens his eyes slowly and meets Clint's. “You're back.”

“I am. I have food. Are you hungry?” Clint is already opening boxes of takeout and setting them on the lone table in the middle of the living room.

“Yes.” Bucky comes down from his perch by the window. “Why did you take so long?”

“Couldn't find a nearby store that took a credit card.” Clint explains as he opens to last box of food. “Come on, before it gets cold. Or I eat it all!”

The food smells nice, and Bucky is very hungry, but he never ate with anyone before. He sits on the dusty carpet next to Clint but keeps his distance. Clint is already eating.

Clint looks to him, unsure. “What's wrong?”

Bucky shrugs. “I never ate with anyone before.”

Clint looks between himself, the food, and Bucky. “Oh. I can just eat once you’re done.” Clint leans back from the table.

Shaking his head, Bucky encourages Clint to continue eating by motioning to the food. “No, it's all right. I'll just start slow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Clint slows down as he's eating to accommodate Bucky.

They eat quietly, their meal lasting a considerable amount of time, but it's companionable. Once they're done, Clint lies down with his arms folded under his head. “You can have first shower if you want.” He offers.

“No, thank you.” Bucky shakes his head. “You can go first.”

Clint shrugs. “Suit yourself. I'm just letting you know that I'm not getting up for a while.”

“Okay.” Bucky replies shortly and moves back to his seat by the window.

It's a while before Clint decides to get up from the dusty carpet. He rummages through the bag for the shampoo and towel and heads to the bathroom. Bucky is aware of his movements but doesn't look in his direction.

Clint is done showering soon and lets Bucky know by loudly closing the bedroom door to change. Bucky heads to the bathroom a few minutes after that to make sure he didn't misunderstand.

When he enters the bathroom, it's still warm and the shampoo smells nice. It encourages him to take a shower. Still, he washes quickly and gets dressed. He aims to head back to the living room, but sees the bedroom door open, the room illuminated by Clint's other flashlight. He sees that as a sign that Clint is decent but knocks regardless.

“Come in.”

Bucky steps inside. The room is quite small and smells of dust like the rest of the apartment. Clint is standing by the window in the room. “Figured I'd air it out before we sleep here.” He explains.

Bucky nods. He has no intention of sleeping in this room. Clint can have it. He needs his sleep more anyway. “I won't sleep so you can have the bed.”

Clint's brow furrows. “Are you sure? I mean, I can sleep on the couch.”

“I'm sure.”

“Yeah? Because I did find you sleeping earlier.”

Bucky feels his cheeks heat up. “That means I don't need to sleep anymore. So you can have the dusty bed.”

Clint looks at the bed and then at Bucky. “Gee, that's so nice of you. You shouldn't have.” He teases as he pats the bed a few times to release the dust.

Bucky finds himself smiling and immediately turns his face into a grimace. “I'll take it then. You can have the dusty carpet.”

Clint puts on his fake pout. “Not even the dusty couch?”

Bucky crosses his arms across his chest. “No, you don't deserve a dusty couch.”

Clint sighs and begins making his way out of the room. “Fine.”

Bucky grabs his arm as he tries to get past him in the doorway. “I'm only joking.”

Clint's beaming grin settles on his face. “I know.” He tilts his head to the side. “You should sleep on the bed.”

Bucky looks at the miserable bed. “What about you? I'm fine with the couch or no sleep at all.”

“We have a long day tomorrow. You should get some rest. We can share the bed if that's okay?” Clint makes the last part of his sentence sound as much like a question as possible. He doesn't want Bucky to think that he's imposing things on him.

Bucky's eyebrows rise, the heat in his cheeks returning. He never shared a bed with anyone before. Maybe it'll be okay? He returns his gaze to the bed and back to Clint, realizing that he's still holding his arm. He lets it go. “Uhm... okay.”

Clint's hand takes hold of his arm where Bucky was holding it. “Okay. I'll sleep to the far end by the wall and you have the rest of the bed.” Clint figures that by allowing Bucky to sleep on the easily accessed edge of the bed, he'll have more freedom, as opposed to being confined to the wall.

Bucky nods. He waits until Clint is in bed before he joins him. Clint turns to face the wall, giving Bucky more privacy. He feels the bed dip once Bucky's weight rests on it. He closes his eyes and hopes that they both get some good sleep.

***

Morning arrives like thunder, too quickly and unannounced. Clint is sure that he fell asleep two seconds ago. He turns his back to the wall carefully and he's only half shocked when he finds the bed empty. Of course the former assassin rises early. He gets up and stretches and realizes with a jolt that he forgot to update Cap and Stark about the status of the mission.

He rushes to the other side of the room where he left his belt and takes out his phone, quickly typing and sending a mission report, making sure to name the pickup location and time. He immediately receives an angry face emoji from Stark, along with: ‘Please don't tell me you forgot because you were sleeping.’ He doesn't reply. Instead he goes to the bathroom.

When he goes out to the living room, he finds Bucky sitting by the window again. “You know, perching motionless on high spots is kinda my thing.”

Bucky retorts without looking away from the window. “Is it.”

Clint nods. “Yeah, it kinda is. Ask any of the Avengers.”

Bucky turns to look at Clint. “If you get me to them.”

Clint's jaw drops. That was a good one. He's not going to admit it. “We're going to the pickup location. Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

“Okay. I'll just grab our stuff.”

“Already done.” Bucky nods at the bag by the door.

Clint follows his line of sight and smiles. “Thanks.”

Bucky returns his smile as he hops off the back of the couch. He walks past him towards the door and grabs the bag.

“Is the way clear? I'm assuming you were checking and not just enjoying the scenery.” Clint earns himself a death glare from Bucky for opening his mouth. “All right! Sorry!”

Bucky smirks, opening the door and heading out. Clint follows.

It's hardly sunrise and the sky is grey with layers of clouds, making it appear darker than it should be. It shouldn't matter though; they still have about an hour of walking to reach the pickup location. It should be brighter by then.

Bucky looks up to the sky. “It's going to rain.”

Clint looks up as well. “Yeah, probably. You have a hood though.” He points to Bucky's jacket.

Bucky faces him. “Are you jealous?”

Clint furrows his eyebrows, trying to think of a witty reply. When he can't think of one, he gives up and decides to tell the truth. “Yeah.”

“I'll let you borrow it.” Bucky offers and begins walking towards the front gate.

Clint detects a hint of mischief in his tone. He's about to remark when he spots a dark uniform across the street behind the mailbox. “Bucky.”

Bucky turns his attention to him.

“They found us.”

Bucky's hands clench into fists. “Where?”

“Mailbox.”

Bucky looks in that direction and sees the uniform. “What's the plan?”

“I'm thinking.” Clint looks around for a possible exit and finds none. They can't exactly run for it, if the soldier wasn't there for them that would make him suspicious. “That's it!”

“What is?” Bucky asks, also scanning their surroundings for a solution.

“He might not be here for us. It could be a coincidence.” Clint explains, eyes scanning the abandoned playground.

Bucky is confused. “Meaning?”

“We can't be suspicious! Get on the monkey bars!”

“What! How is that not suspicious?”

“Trust me!” Clint urges as he sees another man in uniform approach.

Bucky groans and hoists himself up on the monkey bars and hangs upside down. “Now what?” Bucky asks. For an answer, he gets Clint walking towards him quickly and grabbing his face. Then Clint's lips are on his, kissing him. He tries to turn away but Clint has his face in both hands.

Finally Clint releases him briefly, mumbling, “trust me,” before capturing his lips in a kiss again.

Bucky wills himself to relax as he understands Clint's rationale for kissing him. If the Germans can't see their faces, most importantly, his face, then they can't do anything to them. Taking a breath in, Bucky kisses Clint.

They both hear and feel as the German soldiers pass by them. They don't break the kiss until they're sure that they're gone. Bucky doesn't pull away until Clint does, letting him decide on their safety.

“They're gone.” Clint whispers, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

Bucky nods, his hand coming up and his thumb brushing along his bottom lip. “Can I come down now?”

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry.” Clint steps back and helps Bucky down from the monkey bars. “Are you okay?” He asks when Bucky is on his feet.

Bucky smiles. “I'll just need a minute for the blood to stop pooling in my head.”

“Take your time.” Clint assures, hand on Bucky's shoulder, supporting him.

Bucky focuses on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling evenly until his ears stop buzzing. When he feels better, he looks to Clint. “I'm okay now.”

Clint nods and reluctantly withdraws his hand. “All right. Should we be on our way then?”

“Yes. Lead the way.”

Clint heads in the correct direction with Bucky following close behind. They don't talk about the kiss, or how it felt, who might've seen them, or what they think. They certainly don't talk about the strange new feeling they both feel when they're close to each other. It doesn't stop them from thinking about it.

Bucky can't remember the last kiss he had. He can't remember when, or with whom, and he can't remember what it felt like. He has no prior reference to compare this kiss to. He feels that it must be good because he's unable to stop thinking about it.

It's difficult; every time he thinks about it, he wants to smile, but he can't or Clint will ask. He can't tell Clint that he's thinking about it because he's not allowed to. It means nothing; it was just a means of distraction in order to save themselves. Bucky tells himself that over and over every time he dares to think about it, until they reach their destination. Clint is remarkably quiet, and Bucky doesn't want to know why that is.

“We're here.” Clint announces once they're in a clearing large enough to land a jet. “Stark should be here soon.”

Bucky nods once, showing his understanding. Clint smiles at him and he smiles back but it's not as easy as it had been. He doesn't like it.

Clint raises a hand to his ear. Bucky guesses that someone must be talking to him.

“He'll be here in five.” Clint looks to the dark sky. “The clouds aren't helping.”

“I can imagine.”

Clint tilts his head in interest. “You fly?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah. I don't remember when I learned to. Do you fly?”

“I do.” Clint chuckles. “Kind of a necessity if you're an Avenger.”

“Or an assassin.” Bucky jokes. To his surprise, Clint laughs.

They both look up when they hear the sound of the approaching jet. Bucky looks away first, shaking his head. “I keep forgetting how cloudy it is.”

Clint shrugs. “I think it's an automatic reaction to knowing there's a plane approaching.”

“Perhaps.”

The sound of the jet gets louder as it gets nearer, soon they’re able to see its large form penetrating through the dense cloud cover. Bucky’s eyes track it as it swoops across the horizon and lands nearby, the door swinging open.

He hears Clint’s voice loud above the roar of the engine. “Shall we?”

Bucky nods, and they both begin a light jog towards the jet.

“Couldn’t you land nearer?” Clint complains into his ear piece.

Bucky can’t hear the response he gets, but he guesses it’s not friendly if Clint’s pout is anything to go by.

“You’re mean, Stark.” Clint retorts, making Bucky chuckle.

Clint looks to him and winks. Bucky’s smile turns into a much shyer one. That’s the second time this man winks at him. Is he supposed to read something into this?

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to think on that right away as Clint slows down and Bucky replicates when they’re in front of the jet’s steps. Clint ascends first while Bucky hesitates. He takes a deep breath and looks behind him. This is really happening. He’s leaving Romania, the place he called home for the last two years. He’s going to see Steve again, if he wants to see him. Maybe he does; he did after all send Clint to get him.

Bucky raises his foot to the first step when Clint appears at the entrance. “Did you change your mind? Don’t worry, there’s someone to keep Stark in check.” Bucky’s eyebrows furrow. There’s someone else on the jet? Clint didn’t say there will be. This is a lot more people than he’s had to be surrounded by in a long time. He’s going to be on his best behavior. He has to be to prove to Steve that he’s worth the trouble; he’ll also be proving it to Clint who put himself as risk for his sake.

Clint has moved away from the entrance by the time Bucky decides to continue climbing up the steps. Inside the jet, he sees Clint reclining comfortably in a large seat with a pizza and a can of pop in hand. He doesn’t see the man sitting in the pilot seat but he knows it’s Stark. The co-pilot seat is occupied by another man but Bucky can’t make out his features.

He turns to Clint’s direction as he announces, “there’s more pizza. Cap is obviously always prepared.” Clint smiles and nods in the direction of the pizza box near the rear of the jet.

Bucky is no longer paying attention to Clint or the pizza. Clint said Cap, and that means Steve. The man in the co-pilot seat is Steve. Bucky’s posture slumps. He knows that he will face Steve eventually, but this a lot sooner than he expects. He hears the co-pilot seat turn around and its occupant rise up and approach him.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve smiles welcomingly.

Bucky remembers this lovely smile, this handsome face, the smooth voice. They’re all in stark contrast to when he last saw Steve, beaten by his own hands and hurting. He doesn’t deserve any of this kindness, and he certainly doesn’t deserve all the goodness that is Steve.

He doesn’t realize that he’s losing balance until his knees collide with the floor of the jet. Steve is hovering beside him ready to help him in a second. “Bucky! Are you hurt?”

Bucky shakes his head. He doesn’t dare to meet the eyes of this man yet. There are tears in own eyes. He thinks he deserves them for being a horrible friend.

Steve kneels down beside him, a hand warm and reassuring on his back, the other cupping his face, tilting it up to meet his. Bucky shuts his eyes.

“Bucky, talk to me.” Steve’s voice is gentle, never commanding.

Bucky knows that he has to face his demons eventually, and come face to face with his past. His past before he became the Winter Soldier and his past as him. With a big breath in, he looks up to Steve. Steve smiles, relief clear on his features. “I thought you were hurt.”

Bucky shakes his head. “No. Just making a dramatic entrance.” Bucky teases as he rubs at the tears under his eyes.

Steve purposely squeezes his chin before letting it go. “Bucky! You scared me, damn you!”

“Gotta keep you sharp old man.” Bucky lightly hits Steve on the shoulder. Steve laughs, leaving him no choice but to join.

“I missed you, Buck.” Steve whispers, his arms winding around Bucky’s shoulders.

“Missed you too, punk.” Bucky is surprised by how easily the words come to him, how natural it feels for him to be in Steve’s arms. He wraps his arms around him.

They’re unaware of Clint’s and Tony’s eyes on them as they embrace.

***

Bucky spent the length of the flight sleeping, Clint finished an entire pizza, Steve listened to Clint’s report about the mission and complaints about his first class in flight meals, and Tony navigated them home in silence. Once Tony landed the jet, Clint rushed out towards the showers, Tony kissed Steve on the cheek on his way out, and Steve woke Bucky up and led him to the room Tony provided.

The room Steve said is his was big, bigger than his entire apartment in Romania. He explored it after he took a shower, which he did after he ate. The food was nice, an Italian dish Steve said was prepared by the chef. He didn’t know Steve had a chef. To his defense, he doesn’t know a lot about Steve now, but he wants to learn.

Stark had kissed Steve when they landed, but Bucky didn’t ask though he’s curious. It may not be the same between him and Steve anymore, but he’ll protect Steve from anything and anyone. Perhaps Stark is not bad if Steve trusts him. He can ask Clint about them.

The second the name forms in his thoughts, his mind drifts to the playground with its monkey bars and the kiss. He didn’t forget about it necessarily, but it wasn’t at the forefront of his thoughts. Clint smells nice, his hands calloused but his touch soft on Bucky’s face, and his lips softer still. Bucky can’t remember the last kiss he shared with someone, doesn’t know if it was with a woman or a man, hopes that it meant something and wasn’t a drifting cloud in a haze.

Changing into brand new clothes from the closet in the large room, Bucky lies down on the too large bed and tries to recollect his memories about his last kiss. He comes to the conclusion that it happened before he fell, but remains unsure as to whom it was with. He wonders because he needs a reference to compare his recent kiss to.

Maybe it shouldn’t matter. It really shouldn’t matter because Clint is not going to lose sleep over it, Bucky is sure about that. But Clint is so kind to him; he helped him escape, kept him safe, bought him food, and he makes him smile. He’s also kind of silly which Bucky finds adorable. Bucky realizes too late that he’s smiling. He turns around onto his stomach and pulls the cover over himself. If he’s asleep, he’s not going to be able to think about it.

***

Clint stretches his arms as he wakes up. The clock on his nightstand tells him it’s the afternoon. He’s not very surprised he slept in. The flight was long and he and Bucky walked quite a distance. He decides that he’s not going to do anything productive today. He makes his way down to the kitchen for coffee and cereal, and then passes by the living room to pick up the book he’s reading. He instantly wishes he’s not there when he’s greeted by Cap and Stark on the largest couch, kissing.

“MY GOD! MY EYES! This is a common area!” He screams, shielding his eyes with his coffee mug.

Steve and Tony break up. Steve is blushing and hides his face against Tony’s shoulder, while Tony shamelessly looks Clint in the eyes, hand still on Steve’s neck. “It’s my compound. I do in it as I please, in any room I please.”

Clint pouts. “Clearly money doesn’t buy manners!” He makes a face as he reaches for his book on the coffee table in front of them.

“Sorry, Clint.” Steve mumbles.

Clint simply nods. It’s Cap, he’ll never argue with him and tell him that it’s in fact very not okay for him to see that just after waking up. “Are you just starting your day too?” He asks instead, noting the two coffee mugs and plates of breakfast.

“Yes.” Steve admits. “It was surprisingly tiring given it was a retrieval mission.”

“Tell me about it.” Clint agrees. “I don’t understand why your husband is so tired though.” He quips at Tony.

Tony glares at him. “You make no sense, Barton, you know that? How can it be okay with you that Steve is tired but not me when we were both on the same mission?”

Clint shrugs as he takes a seat on armchair opposite them. “Everything is okay for Cap. He’s not mean to me like some people.”

“Get out of my house, bird brain.” Tony orders flatly with no real intent behind his words.

“When I can afford my own place!” Clint exclaims around a spoonful of cereal.

Tony makes a disgusted face while Steve laughs.

“How’s Bucky?” Clint asks, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

Steve takes a breath in, finally shifts away from Tony, and answers. “He woke up early. When we woke up, he was already down here.”

Clint nods. He wasn’t sure why he was asking. He completed his mission and got Bucky back safely. His job is done. “So, what happens now?”

“Tony’s working on identifying the man who pretended to be Bucky. Then we’ll bring him to Ross, clear Bucky’s name.”

“And look fabulous while doing it.” Tony interrupts. “Excuse me gentleman, bird. I have a fitting I must attend.”

Clint rolls his eyes and pretends to throw up when Tony makes a show of kissing Steve goodbye. Steve blushes again.

“Any plans for you, Cap?” Clint asks to avert the awkwardness.

Steve shakes his head. “I’m going to continue working on Bucky’s case. What about you?”

Clint pats his book. “Reading, but nothing overly productive, unless there’s another alien invasion.”

“Let’s hope not.” Steve crosses his fingers as he stands up. “I’ll leave you to your breakfast and book.” He clears away his and Tony’s dishes and leaves.

Once he finishes his breakfast, Clint takes his book and goes out into the compound’s garden. He heads straight to the tree with the low hanging branch and hoists himself up, only to hang upside down, book in hand. He begins reading but his attention is soon diverted to the shadow that suddenly looms over his book. He looks up and realizes that Bucky is the source of the shadow.

“Hey.” He beams. “How are you?”

Bucky nods. “Good. I like the garden.”

Clint scans the picturesque scenery. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

It takes Bucky a second to recognize that Clint is hanging upside down from the tree. “Is this another one of your things?” He asks, referencing Clint’s perching habit.

“Nah. This one, not so much.” Clint closes the book and rests it beside him on the branch.

Bucky is unsure of what he should say. He’s been waiting for Clint so he can ask him about Steve and Stark but he only just got here. It would be rude if he asked immediately, right? He clears his throat.

Clint reacts right away. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.”

Clint’s scrunched brow tells Bucky that he’s not convinced. “I’m fine.” He tries instead.

Clint’s eyes rake him, making Bucky feel as if he’s under scrutiny. Bucky shrugs. “I want to ask you something, but I don’t want to be rude.”

Clint rights himself on the tree so he’s sitting upright and no longer hanging upside down. “Why would it be rude?”

“Because I only just saw you.”

Clint waves away his concern. “Don’t worry about that. What do you want to ask?”

Bucky has to look up at Clint now after he changed his position. “It’s about Steve and Stark.”

“Okay.” Clint encourages.

Bucky begins to feel nervous and is unsure why. His hand goes up to scratch at his neck. “Well, I saw Stark kiss Steve on the jet yesterday.”

Clint rolls his eyes, not unkindly. “That was literally the first thing I saw when I woke up today. They were doing it in the living room! The living room! Can you believe?”

“Oh.” Bucky feels lost, both because of Clint’s choice of words and because it seems like a regular occurrence.

“Yeah. I saw them kissing when I went to get my book.”

Bucky tries not to imagine what Clint saw. It helps that there are so many beautiful trees to look at instead of focusing on an image inside his mind. “Is Stark... Is Steve... Do they...?” Bucky struggles to form his question.

Clint seems to understand what he’s trying to ask. “They’re together if that’s what you’re wondering. Have been for years, got married only last year.”

Bucky curses his eyebrows for rising up his forehead and betraying him. He wasn’t planning on showing any emotion. Thankfully, Clint doesn’t appear to care. “Why do you ask?”

He realizes that he hadn’t prepared for that question. Why is he asking? He wants to protect Steve, it doesn’t matter from whom. Clint can probably understand that. “Steve is my friend. I want to know that he’s with someone who will treat him well.”

Clint is quiet for a heartbeat before he begins nodding. “I get that. It’s a very loyal and noble thing of you to look out for him. He’s happy. Sooo happy!” Clint sticks his tongue out in disgust as he references seeing Steve and Tony together earlier.

Bucky laughs. “I want him to be happy. He deserves to be.”

“He does.” Clint agrees. “You do too.”

Bucky feels the recently familiar heat creep to his cheeks and looks away. Clint takes that as a sign that Bucky doesn’t wish to converse anymore and swings himself upside down once again, grabbing his book as he does. Bucky walks away from Clint and towards the bench he was sitting on earlier.

He wants to know what he missed about Steve and he learned one thing today, two in fact. Steve is married, and Steve loves a man. A feeling foreign to Bucky fills his heart. It takes him a minute to realize that it’s pride; he’s proud of Steve for doing what he desires. It encourages him to do what he desires, even though he’s not sure what that is.

He knows that he feels something towards Clint. It doesn’t terrify him, but it makes him aware because he doesn’t have feelings for anyone. He only feels a deep sense of loyalty and desire to protect for Steve because he’s his best friend, but aside from that, he doesn’t feel anything towards anyone else. It must mean something.

With his invigorated sense of courage, Bucky decides to approach Clint. He stands in front of him until Clint meets his eyes. When he does, he pulls the book out of his hands and sets it on the branch beside him.

“What...” Clint begins but Bucky shushes him.

Bucky moves slowly, raising both hands towards Clint’s face as he had done earlier. He concentrates on making his touch feather light so Clint can push his hands away if he so wants, and takes hold of his face. He’s very aware of the confused look on Clint’s face but he doesn’t allow it to discourage him as he leans down and presses his lips against Clint’s.

A breath passes, then another, and Clint is nonreactive. Bucky begins to think that he did something wrong. He slides his hands away from Clint’s face when Clint’s hands halt his and return them to where they were. Then Clint’s lips are pressing back against Bucky’s. His heart plummets then begins to race.

Bucky is further encouraged and presses his lips against Clint’s harder who reacts with his whole body, leaning closer to Bucky. Clint’s grip on his hands is tight as he rubs a thumb against his cheek. He takes a step closer to the tree and it brings Clint closer to him. His heart is racing madly and he can hear Clint’s beating through his chest as well. He doesn’t want this kiss to end, but he has to breathe, more importantly, let Clint breathe. He withdraws his lips slowly, regretfully and unconsciously licks them.

He touches his forehead against Clint’s, a huge smiles on his face. Clint is smiling too, his hands letting go of Bucky’s and going to hold his face instead.

Bucky bites his lip. “Was that okay?”

Clint’s smile gets wider before he begins laughing and nodding. “Yes. That was very much okay.”

Bucky beams and shuts his eyes, leaning closer to Clint. A moment passes in silence before Clint calls out his name. “Uh... Bucky?”

Opening his eyes, Bucky looks into Clint’s. “Hmm?”

“I’m starting to feel dizzy.”

“Right.” Bucky acts quickly, pulling away and helping Clint down to his feet.

Clint reaches out and holds onto the tree for support. “Thanks.”

“Sorry. That was probably a lot longer than you’re used to.”

Clint extends his other hand out to Bucky. “Don’t worry about it.”

Bucky looks down at the hand and doesn’t think twice before taking it. Clint pulls him closer until they’re standing nearly chest to chest. Bucky is just slightly taller than Clint, giving him a stunning view of the sun filtering through Clint’s eyelashes as he casts his eyes down. He leans down and touches their foreheads together once again.

“Please don’t tell me you did that just to get back at me for Romania.” Clint nearly whispers, loud enough for only Bucky to hear.

Bucky has to laugh. He shakes his head. “No.” He takes a breath. “I haven’t stopped thinking about that actually.”

Clint’s eyebrows rise. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Me too.” Clint admits.

Bucky feels the return of the blush to his cheeks. He’s certain that Clint can see it on his face. He doesn’t care much. “Clint.”

“Yeah?”

“I know this is too soon, I just wanted to know if what I was feeling had any solid base.” Bucky explains.

Clint nods. “It’s all right. We can figure it out together.”

“Really?” Bucky asks.

“Really.” Clint parrots.

Bucky smiles shyly. Clint chuckles and rises on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around him. Bucky is shocked for a second before he’s curling his arms around Clint, returning his embrace.

“Thank you for helping me escape.” Bucky whispers into Clint’s shoulder.

“You should thank Stark for volunteering me for the mission.” Clint whispers directly into Bucky’s ear, making him shudder.

Bucky considers, “I might.”

Clint pulls back just enough to look at Bucky’s face. “You should. It’ll drive him insane. Then I can get back at him for all the times he and Cap were making out in front of me.”

Bucky’s laugh rumbles through his chest. “You’re really mischievous, aren’t you?”

Clint tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He winks.

Bucky thanks whoever it was that impersonated him and caused the chain of events that lead to this moment.


End file.
